The Letter
by Oceanmegami
Summary: Tsuna has finally mustered the courage to confess his feelings towards Kyoko and decides to write her a love letter…But in one way or another, it ends up on the wrong hands! -yaoi- --Currently on HIATUS--
1. Chapter 1

**-The Letter-**

~summary: Tsuna has finally mustered the courage to confess his feelings towards Kyoko and decides to write her a love letter…But in one way or another, it ends up on the wrong hands! [ **Please read:** Before you start reading, I'm going to warn you that this is a yaoi fan fiction…ratings will go up to M for later chapters… ]

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): finally, I've finished writing chapter one…XD. I kept on procrastinating so I ended up finishing it just now -laughs-. If there are any grammatical errors or such, please tell me right away and I'll fix it…and, oh, please review! It'll be greatly appreciated by a newbie like me…^^

**Chapter 1:**

"There! All done!" Tsuna exclaimed as he placed the letter inside a small pink envelope. "Now all that's left to do is to give it to Kyoko-chan!"

He smiled as he carefully kept the letter in his school bag. "Tomorrow, I'll finally tell her how I feel…Tomorrow, I'll finally stop being 'Dame-Tsuna' and become a man!"

"Mph. Whatever you do, you'll always be 'Dame-Tsuna'." Reborn smirked.

"Mou, come on! Is a little encouragement too much to ask?"

"Heh. As if encouraging you would change anything at all…"

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Anyway, good luck to you…you'll definitely need it, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was about to protest, but the infant hitman had already fallen asleep…again.

"_But Reborn is right."_ He thought. _"I really do need luck tomorrow…and lots of it."_

The next morning, Tsuna woke up fully recuperated. To his surprise (and delight), he wasn't woken up by Reborn the 'usual way'. In fact, he hadn't even seen the infant…yet. He took that as a good omen and had even started looking forward to his day, which is quite a rare occurrence—considering his reputation as 'Dame-Tsuna' and the arrival of a certain gun-toting kid.

"_Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad…"_

* * *

As he made his way down the stairs, he saw his mother carrying a pile of laundry. She greeted him with her usual cheerful smile which also made him smile in spite of himself.

"Ah, Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled. "Good morning! Breakfast is in the kitchen—I made your favorite."

" 'Morning, mom!" he replied. And on second thought he added, "Have you seen Reborn?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, I haven't seen Reborn-kun either…" she said thoughtfully. "But you shouldn't worry about it. Or else you might end up getting late again."

Tsuna gulped and hurriedly ran into the kitchen. Just the mere thought of the prefect head with his tonfas is enough to make him shudder. He would never forget the time when Hibari had 'bitten' him to death. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance.

"I wonder why Hibari-san acts so scary..? it would be great if he can lighten up a bit…I mean, he is one of the Guardians, after all…" Tsuna nearly choked as he realized what he just said.

"Gah, why the hell am I thinking about Hibari?! Stupid, stupid brain!!" With that, he gulped the remaining contents of his glass and grabbed his bag.

"Mom, I'll be going now!" As Tsuna opened the door, he said to himself, "Today is the day. I should not mess this up."

* * *

"Tenth! Good morning!!" Came the loud voice of his right-hand man. Even now, Tsuna hasn't quite gotten used to the other's overly-enthusiastic attitude towards him. It was kind of disconcerting, really, but he was glad that Gokudera is acting like his usual self. Even if he _is_ a tsundere.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled. He can't help but compare Gokudera to his cat, Uri. Even though the two aren't getting along well, it was obvious that they share traits that are very similar to each other. "Shall we go now?"

Just as they were about to depart, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto hollered, "Wait up!"

"Ah, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said. "We were just about to leave."

"Ahaha, sorry…I've had to run back home for these." He handed Tsuna a bento box wrapped in a simple blue fabric. "It's sushi my dad made."

"Ore? But for what..?" He asked.

"I though you'd like some…" Yamamoto quickly added, "For old time's sake, you know?"

"Ah, you shouldn't have bothered…but thank you, Yamamoto." The brunette beamed at the taller boy.

Gokudera just clucked his tongue.

"You're welcome, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled back as he patted the smaller boy's head.

"Oi, you baseball-freak!" Gokudera shouted as he finally lost his temper. "Stop being so casual with the Tenth!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed. "Aren't we being a bit too possessive?"

"Bastard…" The Italian took out his dynamites. "Do you want to die so bad?"

"Hii! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!!" Tsuna was starting to panic. "Please, stop fighting!"

"…if the Tenth says so…" Gokudera mumbled as he put away his dynamites.

"Haha, Tsuna is right. Fighting is for kids, right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Gah, hands off, baseball-freak!!" He yelled as he violently shoved Yamamoto's hand off his shoulder. "It's not yet over between us!"

"Mou, please, just stop! We're gonna be late for school!" Tsuna shouted at his two Guardians.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Otherwise known as 'Vongola Decimo'; the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia—one of the greatest and most influential mafia families in the world. Currently sixteen years of age. Although most boys of his age have started growing into tall, broad-shouldered, deep-voiced young men, Tsuna's case is a bit…different. Instead, his features had become even more delicate: his caramel eyes framed with long lashes are as wide as ever; soft, rosy lips which contrasted with his silken skin; and a small, lithe figure which can be described as nothing but feminine. Although the changes in him seemed quite apparent, he seems not to notice it at all.

His friends, however, had noticed this for a long time now; although by some unspoken consent, never told the brunette about it. They noticed, too, the unwanted attention that Tsuna was starting to get (but luckily for them, he remains oblivious to it)—which resulted to them being more protective towards the latter. To them, it's as if Tsuna would shatter with the slightest impact.

Half-way to Namimori Jr. High, the three friends continued to walk in companionable silence. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, both the Storm and Raing Guardians have been secretly observing him as they walk along the not-so-familiar route to school. Both of them cannot fathom how can such a sweet boy like Tsuna be the heir of the Vongola Family.

But there is one thing they are both certain of: that it is their duty to protect Tsuna—their one and only Sky—even if it cost them their lives. Because for them, nothing is more important than the smile of their precious Sky.

* * *

Upon reaching school, the first thing that Tsuna noticed was the raven-haired young man standing beside the school gate. A red armband adorned with golden letters was on his left sleeve; on his hands, a pair of steel tonfas which seemed to gleam with eerie delight. There is no mistaking it; it is indeed Hibari Kyouya—the President of the Disciplinary Committee and Lord of the delinquents.

As Tsuna passed by Hibari, he can't help but to be scared. Time seemed to stretch far too long for comfort and he found it hard to walk—for fear had turned his limbs into lead. _"I'm gonna get bitten to death, I'm gonna get bitten to death…"_ The unpleasant though kept repeating in his mind over and over.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Hii! Y-y-yes, Hibari-san?" tsuna jumped as he heard the prefect call his name. His two companions, Gokudera and Yamamoto, visibly tensed. Even if he is the Cloud Guardian, _Hibari is still Hibari._

"May I take the liberty of asking you why you were staring at me?"

"_S-staring? At Hibari-san?!" _Tsuna exclaimed inside his head. _"Did I really..? No way! No friggin' way!!"_

"A-ano, Hibari-san…" He tried hard not to fidget as his Cloud Guardian's silver eyes met his caramel ones. He fumbled through the words he wanted to say, but found none.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I believe I asked you a question." Hibari impatiently tapped his foot. "Are you going to answer my question or not? We haven't got all day…"

"Hii! I-I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! I swear I didn't mean to!" Tsuna managed to say at last. "I-if that is all, I'll be going now…"

"Tenth! Wait up!" Gokudera called out to him as Tsuna started walking away from HIbari at a very fast pace; almost as if he was running.

Gokudera glared at Hibari then quickly followed Tsuna. Yamamoto just laughed uncomfortably and did the same; leaving Hibari to wonder why a certain herbivore was acting jumpier than usual.

"_It's not that I care, but…"_

* * *

-end of chapter-

~please tell me what you think…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): yay, chapter 2 is up!!! It's a miracle I've updated this fast…-laughs-. I usually tend to procrastinate but I'm really inspired this time in my writings…X3. And, thankfully, we no longer have classes…which means I don't need a reason to explain to my parents why I'm hogging the computer all to myself all day long…XD. Damn parents, if you don't want me doing that, then just go buy me my own laptop! -laughs-. Okay, this time around, expect to see (or rather, read) more 802759 (and also a bit of 8059). I just love tuna sandwiches…-laughs-. And hopefully later on, it'll be served with slices of pineapple...;P. But, of course, the main pairing is 1827…-hearts-. That's never gonna change, tee-hee…X3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

As Tsuna walked away from the prefect, he swore that he could feel those silver-blue eyes digging into his back. And to make matters worse, he could barely suppress the blush that was threatening to show on his face. _Thank the gods above—or even Vongola Primo—that nobody saw…_

While classes were still ongoing, Tsuna's mind was wandering someplace else. He could not help himself—his thoughts kept on trailing back to what happened that morning. _Now that I think about it, perhaps I really was staring at Hibari back then…_

"_But why? Why did I do that? And why does it have to be Hibari of all people? I mean, no one—absolutely no one—_gapes_ at Hibari like a fish out of water. The only ones who look at him like that are the ones who do it out of _fear_. "_

Wait. Does that mean that he was checking him out? _Oh, god…_

"_No. Way. In. Hell."_

_Brain, stop. You're being waaaay too stupid today._ Maybe it was Bianchi's poison cooking that he accidentally ingested that morning instead of his mother's cooking…

No, that can't be right. Bianchi and the others weren't in the house that morning. Reborn, too, was not to be found anywhere in their house. Isn't this some sort of déjà vu? The last time that Reborn and company were gone…

"_Oh, no. Please don't let it be what I am thinking just now. I don't want something like _that_ happening again…please, oh please…"_

Either way around, it is not the time to be thinking about that. No matter how much he worries himself over it, the fact remains that there is still that little problem with Hibari…

"_I have to resolve that as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to have any kind of misunderstanding with Hibari-san…just to be on the safe side. I'm pretty sure that walking away just like that was quite rude… Anyway, I have to maintain good relations with my Guardians if I don't want to die anytime soon…"_

And to think that his day was finally getting at _something!_ I just wanted to give my letter to Kyoko-chan, and then this happens…

"_Agh, whatever! First things first: I have to give the letter to Kyoko-chan. Whether my day has taken a turn for the worse or not, I won't let it get in the way of my confession…"_

Nothing good will come from thinking about negative things, anyway…

"_Everything will resolve itself somehow…Besides, what's the point of dwelling on negative things when you've got something as important as this?"_

* * *

Tsuna has finally emerged from his trance-like state when the bell rang; announcing that it is now their lunch break. Whatever negative things he had been thinking about, he shoved into the back of his brain. Tsuna saw Kyoko sitting alone on her desk. He thought that this would be a good opportunity to give her the letter. But when he reached for his bag to fish out the letter…

It was gone.

"Hii! Where is it? I'm pretty sure I placed it somewhere in here…!" Panic getting the better of him, he started shoving the contents of his bag onto his table. But still, the letter was to be found nowhere…

"_Oh, no…what should I do?"_

"Tenth, is something the matter?" His right-hand man approached him; worry written all over his face. "You look a little pale…"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun…It seems that I've lost something…important…"

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll help you find it no matter what!!"

"Oya, what's up with the sudden agitation, Gokudera?" Yamamoto commented.

"Bastard, how can you act so casual when the Tenth has lost something important?!"

"I see…but for me, it is better to think things through with a full stomach. What do you say we have lunch first, Tsuna?"

"That sounds nice…okay…" Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto's presence always makes him feel…calm. His way of dealing with things is gentle and simple, just like the Rain.

Gokudera wasn't that excited about the idea; more particularly, that baseball-freak's idea. What annoys him more than anything was that it was that idea that had made Tsuna smile. But, even if he dislikes it, he decided to bear with it since it was what his Tenth wanted to do.

"If that's what the Tenth wants then I've got no complaints..." Gokudera said. "But we should put back your stuff inside your bag first before we leave."

"Y-yes, you are right, Gokudera-kun. I guess I wasn't really thinking straight and let panic get the better of me…"

As he replaced his belongings inside of his schoolbag, Tsuna thought to himself:

"_I'm so lucky to have people like them as my Guardians… Whenever I'm with them, I feel as if everything will turn out okay…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Disciplinary Committee Office, Hibari was having a nap as usual. That is, until a baby wearing a black fedora came.

"So it's you. What do you want?" Hibari said with a hint of annoyance. "This better be worth my while. I don't take kindly to people who dare disturb my sleep…"

"Mph. Rest assured, Hibari, that what I came for here today will definitely be of interest to you."

"Here, catch." Reborn then tossed 'it' to Hibari.

The raven-haired boy was a bit surprised at what the infant hitman gave him; it was a _small pink envelope. _"Read it." Reborn ordered.

As Hibari opened the letter, the first thing he noticed was that it smelled faintly of vanilla. He then proceeded to reading the letter. It read:

_I know that this letter may seem to be a bit old-fashioned, but to me, it seems the most appropriate to use when it comes to this sort of thing. Call it sentimental if you may…but I felt that this letter is the most effective means for me to tell you how I feel. I'm not really the type who can say this kind of thing face to face with someone. For a long time now, I've been…in love with you. I always have liked you, even though you seemed not to notice it at all. There had been countless times in which I've tried to tell you how strongly I felt towards you, but the words with which I wanted to convey these feelings have always deluded me…Whenever I try to put it into words, somehow, it always comes out wrong. But now, I've decided. I wanted you to know how I feel, as well as what you feel towards me…Please tell me your answer. Whether it's a yes or no, I'd still like to know…_

The young man thought that it was another one of those tricks that the infant hitman would definitely pull. But as he saw the name written below the letter, his usually cold eyes took on an _almost_ gentle look in them. Realizing that the infant was watching him closely, he quickly returned to his usual, stoic expression.

"Yo, infant. What kind of nonsense is this?"

"I know what you're thinking, Hibari." Reborn smirked. "But it's not what you think it is. That letter _is_ genuine. To believe it or not is up to you."

"I'll be taking my leave, then…" With that, Reborn disappeared into thin air. The prefect was pretty used to the infant popping in or out, so no surprises there.

Casting a quick glance at his surroundings, he made sure that no one else is around. He then brought the said letter to his lips and inhaled the sweet yet invigorating scent of vanilla…

* * *

"These really are good…" Tsuna said as they ate the sushi that Yamamoto brought. "No matter how many times I eat this, I never get sick of it at all…"

"Of course it is! My dad is the best in Namimori, after all." Yamamoto laughed. "But I really am glad that you liked it..."

"Mou, come on, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as tried to persuade his Storm Guardian to take a bite of the stuff. "These are really good; you should try it."

"Hmph, as if I'd eat anything brought by that baseball-freak…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Won't you try just a single bite?" Tsuna pouted. "Oh, I know…"

"Gokudera-kun, say 'ahh'…" The brunette said as he tried to feed the silver-haired boy.

The Italian wasn't about to protest—it's not everyday that the Tenth would ever try to feed him _like that._ So with reddened cheeks, he just complied with what the other wanted him to do and ate the piece of food being offered to him.

Yamamoto tried not to look as his friend fed the silver-haired boy as if he were his lover. He knew that jealousy might take the better of him. But when he did look at Gokudera, he didn't expect what he was about to see and ended up bursting laughing.

"Oi, what do you think you're laughing about?!" He asked as he heard the other laughing at his direction.

"This." Yamamoto said as he leaned closer to the Italian; only to stop a few inches short from his face. He removed a piece of rice sticking to Gokudera's bottom lip and licked it from his finger. "You eat like a kid, Gokudera."

"Hmph…" Gokudera turned his face so that the other would not see the slight pinkness that adorned his cheeks. "But I've got to admit that it _does_ taste good."

"Hmm, anyway, Tsuna, what was that you were looking for…?" Yamamoto inquired.

Tsuna blushed. He felt as if he doesn't want to tell his friends that it was a _love letter_ for Kyoko that he was desperately trying to find. Instead, he tried to change the topic to divert their attention from the matter at hand.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, may I ask you something?"

The two just nodded to signal their affirmation.

"Ano…have you ever been…in love?" The brunette asked with a look that was so moe that the two found it hard to resist. Tsuna, however, doesn't seem to be aware of the effect he was having on his Guardians…

Before the two of them could answer, the door to the rooftop was suddenly opened. A student wearing the trademark outfit of the disciplinary committee with a piece of grass on his mouth emerged. It was Kusakabe—the right-hand man of Hibari Kyouya.

"Sawada-san..?" Kusakabe called out to Tsuna.

"Y-yes?" He nervously replied.

"Kyou-san wants to see you at the Disciplinary Committee Office."

* * *

~end of chapter

Cliffhanger…again! -laughs-. I finished writing this chapter in less than a day, so please forgive me if there are any grammatical errors…and if there are, please tell me and I'll do something about it. =). And, oh, thank you to those who reviewed! And if it's not too troublesome, I'd be glad to hear from you guys again! -hearts-. Anyway!! I'll try to update at least two or three times a week…I'm really enjoying this 'cuz I'm evil…XD. Probably around chapter four of five, the rating will go up to M…along with the arrival of a certain pineapple-haired Guardian…-evil smile-. That's all, I guess…=) --starts writing next chapter--


	3. Chapter 3

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): chapter 3 is now up!!! Yay!!! X3. It's quite a surprise that the ideas just keep on flowing…Usually when I write, I kept on putting it on hiatus and end up not finishing it at all…-laughs-. It's probably 'cause of the fact that finals are officially over and that after four years of being a high school student (we don't have junior high here in the Philippines…after 6th grade, we only have four years of high school instead), I'm finally gonna be a college student! Yay! =). Okay, so enough with the babbling, and on with the story! XP

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna's eyes went wide as he heard what Kusakabe had just said. _Wanna run that by me again? I think I heard wrong, right…?_

As if he was able to read his mind, Kusakabe politely repeated his words. "Kyou-san said that he wants to see you at the Disciplinary Committee Office, after classes are over."

Seeing that Tsuna was starting to turn a little pale, he told the brunette, "Please, do come, Sawada-san. I'm afraid Kyou-san wouldn't like it if you won't be present this afternoon…It might get worse if you were not to come. For your sake, _please_ come by later."

"Thank you, Kusakabe-san." Tsuna smiled at him. "I will."

The delinquent inclined his head as a goodbye then left.

"What does that bastard want with the Tenth?!" Gokudera was the first to react. "Tenth, I would not let anything happen to you, even if I die!"

Tsuna was a little taken aback by what the Italian said. "Gokudera-kun, isn't that a bit too excessive? Besides, I think Hibari-san just wants to clarify what happened this morning. I admit that it was pretty rude of me to walk away just like that…"

"Maa, maa, just listen to what Tsuna said, Gokudera." Yamamoto told the Italian. "It's probably nothing serious, anyway…"

"You baseball-freak! It's that kind of attitude that will put the Tenth's safety into jeopardy!"

"Well, you do have a point there…" Yamomoto sighed. "Hibari is still Hibari after all…"

Tsuna recoiled, as if been stung, from what his two Guardians have said.

"Are the two of you saying that I am weak enough to the point that I cannot control _my own_ subordinates?" Tsuna said with a hint of annoyance. "Hibari _is_ Hibari, so what? He is still my Cloud Guardian and that means that he is one of my subordinates, no matter _what_ he's like."

Both the Storm and Rain Guardians were surprised by Tsuna's sudden outburst. The young mafia boss rarely loses his temper, and it was obvious that it was one of those rare times that he did. Somehow, they were able to strike a nerve that made him act like this…

"Tenth, please forgive me for my insolence!" Gokudera bowed, his head touching the ground. "I did not mean to question you, but please understand! It is our duty as your Guardians to protect you from any possible harm…which includes your _other_ Guardians."

"I have to admit that I do agree with Gokudera on that…" Yamamoto said with a look which says that he is serious. "Ever since we have returned from the future, we had been highly on guard…"

Tsuna's eyes softened as he heard his Guardians' words. Their worry for him had been understandable and he could see that the two were still blaming themselves for the death of his future self—despite the fact that the gloomy future they saw had long been destroyed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have acted like that…" Tsuna dipped his head. "I appreciate your concern for me. I _really_ do. As it is your duty to ensure my safety, it _my_ duty to ensure yours…as well as the entire family's…"

He looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto; they still look as if they weren't entirely convinced by what he said.

"Don't worry." He said; trying to reassure his Guardians. "I won't do anything rash."

Tsuna then sighed and stared at the clear, blue sky. "_What's the use of the Sky if it cannot even hold the others properly, anyway..?"_

* * *

As the 'dreaded' hour finally arrived, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if he made the right decision. _Perhaps this was a bad idea, after all…_

"_No! I should not think like this! How can I ever become the Sky if I can't even straighten out something as small as this?"_

The Storm and Rain Guardians slowly approached Tsuna. Both were still wary of the other since they do not know when he'll explode like that again…

It was Gokudera who spoke first.

"Tenth, are you really sure about this?" He said with genuine concern. "If that Hibari does something…"

"Hush." Tsuna said as he placed a finger to the other's lips to silence him. "I told you that we shall talk about this no more, right?"

His right-hand man nodded in understanding. "I know, but…"

"No buts." Tsuna smiled. "I'm not _that_ weak." _At least I hope so…_

"We'll be taking our leave then." Yamamoto said. "If you need anything, just holler and we'll be there, okay?"

"_What am I, a girl..?!"_

* * *

"_Okay, here goes nothing…"_ He thought to himself as he placed his hand on the doorknob of the Disciplinary Committee Office.

* * *

When he opened the door, he noticed that there was no one inside. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. _"Maybe Hibari-san forgot that he wanted to see me…"_

Just as he thought that Hibari would not be arriving anytime soon, he heard the door open behind him and was thrown off balance. _"This is going to hurt…"_ He closed his eyes as he waited for the pain soon to come.

But luckily, a hand caught him in time just before his face hit solid ground. When he opened his eyes to thank his savior, he let out an involuntary yelp.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna blushed as he realized the compromising situation they were in. Hibari's arm was wrapped around his hips and their faces were mere centimeters from each other…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hii! I'm so sorry Hibari-san!!" Tsuna said as he disentangled himself from the hold of his Cloud Guardian.

Hibari just ignored Tsuna and sat on his desk. He focused his eyes on the brunette for what seemed like an hour, but in reality, lasted for nothing more than a minute. "What are you waiting for? _Sit._"

"Y-yes!" He jumped but did as he was ordered to. _If only I could shake off this feeling that his gaze is giving me…_

"A-ano, Hibari-san? What was it that you wanted to talk about..?"

The raven-haired young man let out an inaudible sigh and, as if contemplating what he was about to do, opened the drawer in his desk and took out…

A small pink envelope.

"The letter!" Tsuna gasped as he saw what the other was holding. _I probably dropped it this morning and Hibari-san was the one who found it. Thank gods, I thought I lost it!_

It was then that Hibari gave him an odd look. Tsuna noticed this, but he just shrugged and put it off as nothing.

"…Tsunayoshi…" The brunette stiffened as he heard the prefect call him by his first name…and _without a suffix_ on top of that…"Did you really mean what you have written in this letter?"

He tried to look away from the prefect. He could not help but blush as he heard Hibari's question. "O-of course I do, Hibari-san…" _Why is he asking me this? Wait. Does that mean that Hibari had read the letter? Uh-oh…_

Tsuna heard footsteps coming towards him. When he turned his face, he saw that the other was standing directly in front of him.

"It seems that what the baby had said is true…" Hibari said in a low voice. "I…just wanted to make sure, that's why I insisted on seeing you personally…"

"_Eh?"_

Hibari then took hold of Tsuna's chin and tilted his face so that the brunette's face is facing his own. What Tsuna saw was not the usual cold expression on the other's eyes, but instead, there was a different kind of emotion in those beautifully-shaped silver-blue eyes. He could not decipher what it was and he found himself unable to pull back or to look away from that gaze. His hyper intuition was saying that he should pull back, but a portion of his mind was saying otherwise.

Tsuna no longer have time to contemplate on his thoughts when he suddenly felt a pair of moist lips cover his own. His eyes widened with shock but he could not find the strength to push the other away…

After a short while, Hibari pulled back from the kiss and saw the baffled expression along with the reddened cheeks of the younger boy. He then said in a slow but steady voice, "My answer to you, Tsunayoshi…is a yes."

"_Hii?!"_

* * *

~end of chapter

It seems that Tsuna got himself into another…interesting…situation. -laughs-. Please watch out for the next chapter…this is where it's all gonna get more interesting.. -evil grin-. I'll probably finish the next chapter by tomorrow…And these past three days I noticed that I can't help but to update this fanfic everyday...-laughs-. Previously I said that I'm going to update at least twice or thrice a week…but instead, I ended up doing it everyday…XD. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? XD. Anyway, please review again! I absolutely love hearing from you guys…if you've got any suggestions, comments, or violent reactions, that's fine, too…XD. (Lol, I sound like one of my teachers…XD). See ya later!! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song _The Day You Said Goodnight_…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama and to the band Hale, respectively.

~random notes(?): yay, chapter 4 is here…! X3. I'm glad I've made it this far(?)…XD. I mean, four days straight! I probably got shot by the Dying Will Bullet…except I'm not in my undies.-laughs-. As always, this chapter will continue from where the last one left off (unfortunately, Hibari is not going to molest Tsuna…yet...-evil grin-). Btw, rating is still T…but it will be M soon…kufufufu…

And, oh, I almost forgot! This is a shout-out to my friend Rose-kun: dude, I'd like to thank you for spell-checking/proof-reading the first chapter…it was very much appreciated. =). I'd love to have the other chapters proof-read by you as well but I'm too lazy to drop by your house (or Karla-kun's)…XD. [Receives text message from you: "What the hell, Nina?! Our houses are like, what, only a few kilometers apart?"]. Just kidding, lol…XD. _(Haha, baka naman i-text mo pa talaga ako ng ganyan ah? XD)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Without a single word, Tsuna dashed out of the Disciplinary Committee Office. He just wanted to get out of there…and fast. He tried not to think about what just happened, but it kept on resurfacing in his mind over and over again.

"_Oh, god, what was that just now..?"_

As he remembered the sensation of the raven-haired boy's lips pressed against his, the blush that adorned his cheeks grew into an even deeper shade of red.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? For goodness' sake, he's a guy! And to top it all off, it was Hibari!"_

In his musings, he did not notice that he was already standing in front of his house. Quickly, he went inside and, without even bothering to check if anyone was home, ran up the stairs and locked himself up in his room.

* * *

Hibari silently watched as Tsuna ran away. He did not even try nor attempt to stop the brunette from leaving. He just stood there; an expression of sadness on his face.

"Looks like it was a hoax, after all…" He sighed.

He let himself sink into the couch and held the letter to his face.

"_I guess I was putting my hopes up too much…" _He thought as he let his Cloud Flame consume the letter he clutched tightly in his hands. _"Maybe it's better this way…"_

He placed a pair of headphones to his ears and let the music drown the rest of his thoughts…

_I'm freezing in the sun,_

_I'm burning in the rain,_

_The silence,_

_I'm screaming,_

_Calling out your name…_

_If you could only know me like your prayers at night,_

_Then everything between you and me will be alright…_

_

* * *

_

_Why? Of all people why was it Hibari who took his first kiss? It should have been Kyoko, but no…_

"That's right. I've been saving my first kiss for Kyoko-chan, but now this happens!" Tsuna sobbed into his pillow.

"_Without further ado, he went to his nightstand and took out a small, bladed item and slowly cut his wrist…"_

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. _That can't be right. Since when did his conscience start tipping onto the emo scale? Unless…_

"Reborn!" He turned his head and saw the infant hitman standing beside his pillow, holding what seems like a mini-megaphone.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn smirked as he landed a kick squarely at Tsuna's face.

"O-ouch! That hurts!!" Tsuna touched his face where he was hit. "What did you do that for?!"

"Simple." Reborn said; a sadistic smile on his face. "I did it because I want to. That's all there is to it."

"Is that even a valid reason?!"

"It is now." He smirked.

"_What kind of reasoning is that..?!"_

"Mph. Anyway, you still need to grow up, Dame-Tsuna..."

"What?! If you'd ask me, I think the one who needs to grow up is _you_!" The brunette replied hotly.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not that dumb Reborn; I know that you're the one who gave that letter to Hibari-san! Playing with other people's lives just because you want to doesn't mean that it's justifiable!" Tsuna cried out. "Thanks to you, my life is officially _ruined_…"

"Tsk, tsk, you still don't know anything, Tsuna…" The infant said; his voice, serious. "Do you even know _why_ I told you that you still need to grow up?"

The young Vongola boss just stared at him; a look of confusion and anger present on his face.

"It is something I cannot tell you even if I want to; only you hold the key in finding the answer…" Reborn went closer to Tsuna and pointed a small finger on the latter's chest. "You have to find and to discover for yourself what your real emotions are."

"My real…emotions..? Then what do you call my feelings for Kyoko-chan..?"

"…" No response.

Tsuna looked at the infant and saw him fast asleep. _"Not again! Why does he always fall asleep whenever we get to the crucial part?!"_

Devoid of his tutor, Tsuna was left to ponder alone what those words had meant.

* * *

The next day at school, Tsuna tried his best to avoid the raven-haired young man. It's not that he resented him or anything; it's just that the memories about what happened yesterday afternoon still refused to go away no matter how hard he tried. He thought that by simply avoiding Hibari, he would soon forget, but it was the other way around. What's bothering him the most, however, was that the prefect was acting the same as before; as if nothing had happened…

"_Gah, why the hell am I concerned about whether Hibari-san acts the same or not?!"_

Then he remembered the words Reborn had old him last night: _"You have to find and to discover for yourself what your real emotions are."_

"_W-wait, could it be that what Reborn meant was…? No! That's impossible…!"_

"Sawada-kun…" The teacher snapped; disturbing his train of thoughts. "Are you, by any circumstance, daydreaming in my class?"

"Y-yes…I mean, I'm so sorry, sir!"

"By the way, Sawada-kun, are you all right? You seem to be a bit…different today."

"Ah, haha that's just your imagination, sir…I'm fine…"

Their teacher just sighed and said, "Okay, but this time, please try to focus on the lesson. You _are_ a graduating student, after all…"

"Y-yes, sir…I will…"

He re-adjusted his glasses and thought to himself that maybe what he did wasn't necessary. This past year, Tsuna had shown great improvement compared to his grades during his previous years. In fact, he thinks that the latter shows great promise and is most probably one of his best students (with the exception of Gokudera, of course). _"I just hope that whatever's bothering him won't affect his studies…or else he'll be back to square one…"_

Unbeknownst to the said teacher, the chances of that happening is nil; courtesy of a certain sadistic tutor whose methods of teaching can be classified as…_unique_.

* * *

"_Urgh, why am I here again?"_ Tsuna asked himself for the nth time as he strolled along the shopping district by himself. He was alone; apparently, he had run away from his two Guardians. He just didn't feel like being around them this particular day; he needed some time alone to think. A lot had been on his mind lately and he just could not think straight whenever he's with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Sure, the two of them _are_ his best friends, and whatever troubles he had, he confided in them. But this time around, he felt that it was something he could not tell them about.

Whilst he was walking, he passed by a store—a toy store to be exact—and noticed the stuffed toys displayed behind the clear glass window: one of them was a yellow cat and another was a blue sparrow. A small smile made its way to his lips as he saw the two; it reminded him too much of his Storm and Rain Guardians. He then noticed that there was another one: it was a _purple hedgehog_. And, oddly, he found it very…endearing. He felt a tug at his heartstrings as he saw the stuffed toy. _"Just like Hibari-san…" _

Before he could analyze his train of thoughts, he heard a _very_ familiar voice call from behind him.

"Kufufufu, looks like you're alone today, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

* * *

~end of chapter

I can't believe that I actually finished this on due time…[whew]. For some reason, this chapter took me longer than expected…[blame it on _Kara no Kyoukai. _=P]. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it…although personally, I think there are a couple of parts here that is badly written…XD. BTW, next chapter will be rated M, so please take note of that. I dunno if it's gonna be as good as the other chapters, since I've never written -coughs- smut -coughs- before…XD. Please do wish me luck, I really do need it! -laughs-. And, oh, starting from this chapter onwards, I'll be posting my answers to your reviews after every chapter…=)

MizuiroSnow: even I cannot believe that he didn't write Kyoko's name...-laughs-. Actually, Reborn has had a hand at that…=P

Tsunayoshi-kun: you think so? Thanks!! -huggles you-. Tsuna acting a bit different was intentional. If I remember, TYLKyoko once told Tsuna that "He was being much nicer than usual" right? That line really got stuck in my head and, well, that's where I based my characterization of Tsuna (although it's starting to become OOC…XD).

ohlordies: haha yeah, Tsuna is naïve, but he won't be…pretty soon…kufufufu…XD

XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX: why, thank you…I AM evil…-glasses gleam evilly-. I take that as a compliment-laughs-. But then again, it is because I'm evil that I'm writing this…;P

Tsubasa2fly: -laughs- I'm glad, too, that Kyoko's name wasn't written there…although Tsuna isn't…XD. Oh, well, he will be later on…;P

Please keep the reviews on coming! Like I said before, comments, suggestions and violent reactions are very much welcome! =). That's all, see ya guys next chapter! =3


	5. Chapter 5

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): chapter five is now here…-laughs-. Right now I'm in an internet café since our cpu went missing (courtesy of a certain older brother who's been using it for their project). Thos is exactly the reason why I asked my parents to buy us individual laptops…although, of course, they still didn't…XD. Okay, so the rating in this chapter, like I've said in the previous chapter, will b M, due to Mukuro's, uhm…you'll find out soon enough…;P

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tsuna did not need to turn around to know who it was, but turned to look at him otherwise.

"Mukuro…what are you doing here?"

"Kufufufu, of course I'm here because _I am_ your Guardian after all…"

That smile again…The brunette could not help but shudder as he heard his male Mist Guardian laugh. Even though a long time has passed since the incident with Mukuro, Tsuna still feels a bit scared of the other. He had always been wary of the illusionist, and this time was no exception.

As Tsuna mustered the Mist Guardian, he felt a slight dizziness and noticed that his vision was starting to get blurred. The last thing he heard before he met the welcoming darkness was the words:

"_Why won't you choose me, Tsunayoshi-kun…?"_

* * *

Back at Namimori Jr. High, afternoon classes were about to resume. Just as they thought that things would definitely go smoothly as usual, a certain silver-haired exchange student arrived at the classroom. His hair and clothes were a mess; his breath came in ragged gasps.

"Oi, baseball-freak! Where are you?!"

"Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto appeared just right behind the Storm Guardian. "What's up?"

For some reason, the young Italian found it hard to say the words. Finally, in an agitated voice, he said, "The Tenth is _missing_!"

"Are you sure about that?" Yamamoto asked. "Maybe he went to the bathroom or something…"

"Th-that's impossible! I've checked the entire school, and I've called the Tenth's mom, too…"

"But he wasn't there either, was he?" Yamamoto dare ask; although he knew of the dreadful answer that he was about to hear from the other.

"No…"

"Then we must hurry. Time is of the essence…we can't afford to lose him again this time…"

* * *

As the Storm and Rain Guardians rushed towards the gate, a familiar form appeared in front of them.

"You should know that leaving the school premises while classes are ongoing is strictly prohibited…" The prefect head hissed as he spotted the two other students.

"You bastard, we have no time to fool around with you!" Gokudera seethed.

"Please, Hibari, let us through…" Yamamoto stated calmly but inside he is panicking.

"And what would be so important that you need to cut classes for?" The prefect smirked; his tonfas on the ready.

"Bastard, just let us through! The Tenth has gone missing!" The silver-haired boy said as he pushed past the Cloud Guardian; he was clearly ignoring the other's words.

A thin line of shock passed through Hibari, but soon regained his composure. He barricaded the two other Guardians with his tonfa, and, to their surprise, said, "You weaklings stay here. I'll be the one to find that herbivore."

* * *

"_Wh-where am I…? Ugh, my head…hurts…"_

As he tried to sit himself, he noticed that he was inside a decrepit building; the paint on the wall was falling apart and the furnishings were barely in decent shape.

"Just…what happened? If I remember correctly I was strolling at the shopping district and then…and then…"

"Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu, looks like you are awake now, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro smirked at the younger boy.

"_If Mukuro is here, then that means I'm in…"_

"That's right. You are in Kokuyo High—in my hideout." The illusionist smirked again.

"_Urgh, that smile again…It's giving me the creeps as always…"_

"Comfy, are we, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said as he leaned closer to the brunette who was sitting at a long couch.

"uhm, I-I have to be going now, Mukuro…" Tsuna said as he uncomfortably shifted in the couch; trying to get as far as he could from the boy with the mismatched eyes.

"Leaving so soon…? I'm afraid I won't be able to allow you to do so…" He said as he pinned down Tsuna.

"Mukuro, what are you…" He gulped as he saw the older boy hovering above him. _"This is bad…"_

"Kufufufu, it'll be alright, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro said before he engulfed the other's lips with his own.

"Nnn, Mukuro, what…" The brunette tried to ask his Guardian but was unable to continue as he felt the latter's tongue slip inside his mouth. "Nnnh…"

The blue-haired boy tilted Tsuna's head to gain better access. He laughed as he felt the other responding to his ministrations. He then made his was down the boy's slender neck; both his tongue and teeth making marks where he touched the other with.

"Ah, s-stop!...Nnh!"

"Kufufufu, how can I when you're making such sweet noises?" He smirked as he began unbuttoning the smaller boy's shirt—revealing silky skin.

"Besides, I think I like you better this way…"

"Eh?" Tsuna was starting to turn into a deep shade of red…

"See? You are so adorable, that I wanted to eat you alive…"

Tsuna jerked as he felt the Mukuro tease his nipple with his velvety tongue into hardening.

"Kufufufu, looks like you're enjoying this as well…"

"N-no! I do not…ah!" He gasped as Mukuro touched him _down there._

"You say that you do not want this, but your body says otherwise..."

"S-stop it, Mukuro!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot comply with your request. I simply do not take orders from anyone, kufufufu…"

Mukuro felt the the brunette shudder beneath him as he unzipped the other's pants and, along with it, pulled down the latter's boxers. He then proceeded to sliding his hand up and down the younger boy's arousal. He could not help but smirk as he heard the boy beneath him moan in pleasure.

"_Yes, yes, just like that. Only a little more and you'll be completely mine…"_

"Ah--! Mukuro…nhh!" Tsuna moaned as he came.

"Beautiful, Tsunayoshi-kun…" The illusionist said with a small smile on his lips; his tongue licking off the cum on his hand.

"Oya, you're face is all red…" He mused. "You're just too cute…"

With a swift motion, he inserted two fingers into Tsuna's tight, virgin hole.

"Kufufufu, how about I make you look even cuter?"

Just as the blue-haired boy was about to continue his ministrations, the loud noise of metal hitting metal pierced his ears. From the battered door emerged the Vongola's Cloud Guardian—Hibari Kyouya.

"Pineapple-head, you won't go any further. What you have there belongs to _me._"

* * *

~end of chapter

Whoo, I finally finished it! Among all of the chapters I've written, this has got to be the hardest…since it was my first time writing a scene like that…(although I'm not sure if you can consider that as rated M…-laughs-). And for that reason, this chapter is shorter than usual…(please forgive me, I'm typing this in an internet café...it's kind of embarrassing typing this in a public place…XD).

primaaryet: here's the next chapter, hope you like it…kufufufu…XD

SoraPuppy: haha yeah, things are gonna get even more complicated here [for Tsuna]…-laughs-

Lord Akos: thank you..I've been trying hard to update this fic as much as I can, and rest assured, I won't let anything interfere with it! (including our "missing" cpu…XD). Again, thank you, I'll be trying my best! =)

Synneofthesun: thank you! I'm glad that you like it! =). Don't worry, I'll try to update as much as I can! =)

ohlordies: haha, don't worry—we are on the same boat on that. I'm unhealthily obsessed with 182769, after all…-laughs-…XD

MizuiroSnow: hehe, Reborn is always the one responsible for making Tsuna's life "colorful"…-laughs-. But Reborn has other reasons why he did that…-smirks-

Tsunayoshi-kun: hehe, I'm glad that you liked the OOC-ness…I was afraid that it wouldn't sit too well with the readers…And don't worry; even though there are "those scenes" in these fic, I'll try to make it not that…repulsive(?)..XD. I'll try to maintain this as a "light-hearted story of finding your real emotions" kind of fic…X3

That's all for now! Please review again! =). If there are any comments, suggestions and violent reactions, those are very much welcome, too. =). See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): yes, I've finally finished chapter six…and the good news is, our computer's working again! Yay! Which means it'll be easier to update rather than when I was typing this in an internet café… which was SO embarrassing…XD. (BTW, coincidentally, the owner of the internet café I frequent is a yaoi fangirl…-laughs-. I'm not kidding! XD). Uhm, I think that's all I have to say…please enjoy! ;P

Another shout-out to Rose-kun: Apparently, I'd like to thank you again. My conversations with you the other day gave me some of the ideas in this chapter…and please return my _Blood+_ dvd! XD

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Kufufufu, if it isn't Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro smirked. "To be visited by the infamous Vongola Cloud Guardian is such an _honor_."

"Don't flatter yourself, Rokudo Mukuro." HIbari said; his tone, biting. "I have merely come to take back what is mine."

"_Yours?_ I presume that what you have been referring to as 'yours' is _my_ Little Vongola."

"Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said as he began scissoring his fingers that are inside of the brunette's entrance.

"Nnh-ah! S-stop..it hurts..Ah!" Tsuna couldn't help but cry as he felt the other's digits stretching him. The pain was too much for him to bear; tears had started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Rokudo Mukuro, that's far as you can go." The raven-haired boy said icily as he raised his tonfas. "Those who touch what belongs to me will pay dearly."

Mukuro removed his fingers from inside of Tsuna and brought them to his lips to savor the taste of the brunette. The prefect was getting more and more annoyed by the second which was, for Mukuro, a sight to behold.

"My, my, looks like the skylark is mighty pissed." The Mist Guardian said as his trident materialized in his hands.

"Hmph, at least a pineapple-head like you could tell what is obviously true." He said as he lunged at the other boy.

Mukuro dodged the attack easily and tried to land a blow to the other's side; only to be blocked by a steel tonfa. Soon, the entire building was filled with the sound of metal clashing against metal. But, try as he might, Mukuro's attacks were being foiled by the prefect again and again.

Seeing that the other boy is stronger than him when it comes to physical combat—thus, having the upper hand—he resorted to restricting him using his illusions. A web of Lotus flowers sprung forth from the ground and tangled Hibari—making him unable to move.

"Kufufufu, looks like this would be an easy win." The blue-haired boy approached the Cloud Guardian; the tip of his trident adjacent to the other's throat. "Tsunayoshi-kun is mine."

"Hmph, that's what you think…" HIbari said as he freed himself from the illusion's grasp. He took this opportunity to catch the illusionist off-guard and managed to land a blow squarely at the other's jaw—making him fall down on the ground from the pain. "Tsunayoshi belongs to no one but me."

The raven-haired boy then made his way to where Tsuna was lying and re-clothed him. He then took off his coat and put it on the brunette.

"Kufufufu, why did you not finish me off? Don't tell me that it's because you've had mercy on me." Mukuro said as he struggled to stand up; his gloved hand wiped the blood from his mouth. "Aren't you worried that after this, that I would come back and try to _possess_ Tsunayoshi-kun again?"

"I never show mercy on my enemies. The only reason why I did not kill you is that because you are still necessary." Hibari took the brunette in his arms and began walking away. "Besides, if you do come back for Tsunayoshi, I will simply beat you down with my tonfas all over again, no matter how many times it takes."

"Kufufufu, you are such an interesting person, Hibari Kyouya. No wonder Tsunayoshi-kun _likes _you so much…" Mukuro laughed as he watched the prefect disappear through the door with Tsuna in his arms. "But this doesn't mean that I'm giving up on him, either…"

* * *

As Hibari carried him, Tsuna could not help but blush as he felt the other's warmth against his own body. Worse, the way the prefect was carrying him was similar as to a husband carrying his wife…

"Hi-Hibari-san, I'm fine. You can put me down now…" Tsuna said as he grew more uncomfortable by the second although the young man doesn't seem to be aware nor does he pay heed to the younger one's words.

The raven-haired young man just proceeded to the weather-beaten gate outside Kokuyo, where his motorcycle was parked. Upon reaching it, he carefully seated the brunette and sat right behind him so that the other's head was resting on his chest.

"Hold on tight." Were the words he said before the sound of the engine coming to life reverberated in the desolate landscape which lay beneath the setting sun.

* * *

The night sky was already closing in when they arrived back to Namimori. When they had reached Tsuna's house, the latter's two best friends had already been waiting there.

As expected, both the Storm and Rain Guardians have been worried sick by Tsuna's absence. One cannot imagine ho relieved they felt when they saw him safe and sound—albeit in Hibari's arms. Apparently, the brunette had fallen asleep during the trip, and none of the three Guardians had shown signs of wanting to wake him up.

Anxious as they were on finding out what had happened, Gokudera and Yamamoto held back the urge to awaken the sleeping Vongola boss. Whatever happened to him had obviously exhausted him and they had no intention of disturbing his sleep. The questions they so want to ask would have to wait for another day.

No one spoke a word as they saw Hibari carry the sleeping form of Tsuna inside their house. It wouldn't be smart to argue with the Cloud Guardian, and those who do, end up with a broken rib or two. Either that, or something much, much worse.

As soon as Hibari was out of earshot, Yamamoto broke the silence between him and the Storm Guardian.

"Gokudera…" The chocolate-eyed boy said. "You have noticed it too, right?"

"Of course I have. I'm not blind nor am I stupid." Gokudera said with, perhaps, a bit of annoyance laced in his voice. "I guess that you've noticed it, too, since you have asked me about it already."

"Well, I admit that I had noticed it for quite a while now…" Yamamoto confessed. "My suspicions were only confirmed the other day when Tsuna asked us _that_ question."

The Rain Guardian continued, "Although it seems to me that the only one who doesn't seem to be aware of it is Tsuna himself…"

"Hmph, I won't forgive that _bastard_ if he tries to do anything with the Tenth…" The Italian muttered. "But since it's the Tenth who _chose_ him, then I have no say in that matter."

"Haha, true, but I don't think that he is that much of a _bastard_. Otherwise, Tsuna wouldn't have picked him. I believe that he sees something special in that person."

"Whatever. I don't care about what it is that the Tenth sees in him! It does not change the fact that I do not like him…I'm only putting up with him since it's what the Tenth wanted."

Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at the silver-haired boy's last words. "Believe me, Gokudera. He won't do anything that Tsuna will dislike. The two of you does share a similar trait, after all…"

"And what would be that 'similarity', baseball-freak?"

"You are both dedicated solely to Tsuna."

After that last sentence, Yamamoto heard no more from the Storm Guardian except for a grunt which signals his disapproval yet, at the same time, he knew that the other cannot deny the truth behind his words.

The Rain Guardian let out an inaudible sigh as he thought to himself, _"I wonder when will _you_ notice…"_

* * *

As Hibari gently laid down the Tsuna on his bed, he coud not help himself but to watch the other's sleeping face; it was just too peaceful that one would find it hard to believe the strength possessed by such a fragile beauty.

"_If only I could stay like this forever…_" He thought as he caressed the unruly brown locks of the younger boy. _"I want to protect you with my life, even if the last thing I do."_

Slowly, softly, so as not to awaken Tsuna, he kissed his brow; his lips lingering for nothing but a mere moment. _"I will never let anything happen to you…"_

* * *

~end of chapter

First of all, I'd like to say sorry for being a bit late in updating this…There was just too much stuff that I had to do. XD. But, anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter…=). I'll be updating immediately tomorrow, so please watch out for that! =)

Tsunayoshi-kun: Thank you! I'm glad that you still like it even though…-cries-. XD

MisikaChan: Yeah, Hibari is Tsuna's knight-in-shining-armor…-laughs-. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! =)

Lord Akos: Mukuro IS lovable.X3…heck, 'bad' guys have always been more popular than the 'good' ones…most of the time, anyway. -laughs-

ohlordies: -nods- indeed, long live 182769! X3

XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX: yes, it _was_ awkward…XD. Here's the update, hope you like it…=)

SoraPuppy: Yes, I did write chapters 4 and 5 in an internet café…It really was embarrassing! But I managed to endure it…-laughs-. Even though the owner of the café is a yaoi fangirl, it doesn't help at all…XD

warflame001: No need to be sorry about, I'm an uketuna fan, too! X3. And thank you!! I'm really, really glad that you liked it! -glomps you-. I'll try my best to improve even more! =)

I guess that's all…for now. ;P. Again, my deepest thanks to those who review, and if it's not too troublesome, please do review again! =). If there are any comments, suggestions or violent reactions, those are very much welcome too! =). See ya next chapter! =)

P.S: Sooner or later, I'll be working on another KHR fic. It'll be entitled _"Reaching for the Sky that is No Longer There"_ which will be a two-part one-shot story about Byakuran and Hibari's views on Tsuna's untimely death…So please watch out for that, too. It'll be written in my original writing style (which is a bit different from the style I use here in "_The Letter"_. XD)


	7. Chapter 7

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): finally, chapter 7!!! XD. God, I thought I'd never finish this! 8D. After writing chapter 6, my mind just went blank. I mean, I had ideas (actually, I had a lot of ideas...XD) as to what I want to write next; I just couldn't put it into words…XD. I figured I needed to rest my brain a bit…-laughs-. My friend Rose-kun even told me to "Take all the time you need"…XD. Also, the past few days, I've been busy working on a KHR doujinshi (a Bel x Fran doujin to be exact…XD) which was being co-written by Rose-kun and illustrated by me. I'll be uploading it on smackjeeves around next week…but don't count on it; I tend to procrastinate even more when it comes to drawing. XD. But, rest assured, I won't abandon this fanfic…I just love it too much. X3. If I have the time, I'd probably turn this into a doujinshi, too…or maybe not…-laughs-

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning when Tsuna woke up, he thought that all that had happened the day before was nothing but a mere dream. But as he sat up on his bed, he noticed a very familiar black coat wrapped around his shoulders which obviously did not belong to him.

"_Eh? Hibari-san's coat? Why am I…?"_

The brunette suddenly turned into a deep shade of scarlet as he remembered certain…events…involving Mukuro. It was only then that he fully understood the illusionist's innuendos being directed at him. He had always thought that the other simply wanted to _possess_ him; but it was now clear to him that the boy with the heterochromatic eyes wanted to _possess_ him—albeit in a very different kind of way from what he had first assumed as the other's intention in doing so.

Yet, at the same time, had to secretly admit to himself that what transpired between him and the Mist Guardian was not entirely _that _unpleasant...but that realization just made him redder and more embarrassed than he already is.

Gingerly, he stood up from his sitting position. He then carefully removed the black coat which covered him up to his thighs—which are as slender and shapely as a girl's—and held it in his hands.

"_But I'm really glad that Hibari-san came…"_

Tsuna then noticed that his hands involuntarily clutched the article of clothing more tightly and the way his heart skipped a beat as he thought about the raven-haired young man. He felt a tug pull at his heartstrings, but he cannot decipher what causes it—it was a feeling so foreign and new to him that he had never experienced before whenever he was with Kyoko.

"_Perhaps…I…Hibari-san…"_

He caught himself before he could even finish the thought. Jumping into conclusions is not a very wise thing to do—especially when it comes to matters of the _heart_.

"_I have to make sure…whether or not my interpretation of what Reborn's words meant is correct…"_

* * *

The entire walk to school was spent with both the Storm and Rain Guardians persuading the young Vongola boss into telling them about what happened to the latter the previous day. But, no matter how hard they try, the caramel-eyed boy just won't budge—which only made them more suspicious of what really happened.

"Tenth! That Hibari bastard did something to you, did he?!" The silver-haired boy asked Tsuna; his tone laced with suspicion.

"Eh?! Gokudera-kun, what makes you say that?" Tsuna exclaimed with a look that is far too cute for his own good. Gokudera and Yamamoto gulped; the smaller boy's moe rays are nigh impossible to resist…

"D-Do I really have to elaborate?!" Gokudera said, feigning irritation to hide the fact that he is starting to turn red. "That guy had always been nothing but trouble from the very beginning!"

"Hibari-san had nothing to do with it! Besides, I was the one who disappeared without telling you guys and made both of you worry about me…" Tsuna said with his head hung low. "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry…"

"N-no! There's nothing to be sorry about!" The Storm Guardian quickly said. "The Tenth has done nothing wrong!"

"Th-thank you, Gokudera-kun." The brunette smiled. "Both of you have always been there for me, even if I have always caused you guys problems..."

"It was nothing, Tenth! It is our duty as your Guardians, after all."

Yamamoto, who had been quietly watching the scene with an amused look on his face, spoke in agreement to the Italian's words. "Gokudera is right, Tsuna. You need not worry about it; it is part of what we have to do, anyway." He then grinned and patted the brunette's unruly brown locks to reassure him.

The brunette's response to that was not in the form of words but, instead, he gave both of his friends a very heart-warming smile that reflects unmasked happiness and sheer gratitude—which, in turn, made his two Guardians remember what it is that makes them sacrifice everything they could for the young Vongola boss: his smile which eases their sorrows and doubts at the end of the day which can soften even the hardest of hearts.

* * *

As the students began to shuffle out of the classroom, Tsuna hurriedly grabbed his schoolbag and went ahead of Yamamoto and Gokudera—pausing only for a while to tell his friends that he had something important to do and that he'll just catch up to them later on.

When Tsuna had left the classroom, Yamamoto said, "Where do you think Tsuna is going, Gokudera?"

There was a long silence before the silver-haired student answered, almost inaudibly, "_Him_."

"Haha, I guess both of us figured the same."

"Hmph, what's the point of asking something that you already know?" The Storm Guardian asked irritably, though, somewhat restraining himself. "Do you have keep on rubbing it in, _that it was that fucking bastard Hibari of all people?!_"

The Rain Guardian was a little taken aback—or, rather, surprised—at what the other had said. "I didn't mean anything by it, really. But judging upon your reaction, I guess it is safe to presume that you are being a bit…jealous?"

"I…I'm not jealous!! Sure, I _do_ like the Tenth but…not in that kind of way!" Gokudera added, "It is natural for me to be worried about the Tenth, but what I feel for him is the same as to a sibling's…"

"Actually, the way you've been treating Tsuna looks as if…you were _mothering_ him." The dark-haired boy said with a laugh.

"What the fuck?! If I'm the _mother_, then what does that make you?! The Tenth's _father_?!"

Yamamoto blinked at what the other had just said. _Surely he hadn't realized what he just said…did he?_

Noticing the look the other was giving him made Gokudera realize his…careless choice of words. _Crap, why had he blurted that out?! It sounded as if he were implying that…_

"Gah, whatever! Oi, baseball-freak, you didn't hear what I just said! Is that clear?!"

"Uh…yes?" The chocolate-eyed boy just stared at the other Guardian with a dumbfounded expression on his face as the latter stormed out of the room. _I wonder what's gotten into him…? Was it…? Nah, that's _impossible_…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was making his way through the many corridors of Namimori Jr. High. Finally, after ten minutes of non-stop walking, he had made it to his destination: the Disciplinary Committee Office. Never did he expect that he would be coming again to that said office considering what had happened when he last visited. Almost timidly, he knocked at the door before opening it slowly. Inside was Hibari propped up on the red couch. He looked as if he was genuinely surprised to see the brunette.

"A-ano, Hibari-san, I came to return this." Tsuna said as he held out to the older boy the black coat in his arms; his head, politely inclined.

The raven-haired young man slowly stood up and made his way towards the younger one. He took his coat form the other's hands without a word and said, "You may now leave."

"Hi-Hibari-san, I…I also want to apologize about what happened a few days ago…I-I was a little taken aback about what you did, but I…Even if that letter was intended for someone else…"

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari just looked at Tsuna with a surprised expression on his face.

"I-I don't know how to explain it, but I think that…I may feel the same way about you…"

Tsuna gasped as he was suddenly held in a tight embrace. "Tsunayoshi…you have no clue as to how precious those words meant to me. Those are the words I have always longed to hear from you; words that I never thought would fall from your lips…"

The prefect loosened his hold on the brunette and locked his silver-blue eyes with the other's caramel ones; a look of longing and gentleness present in those usually cold eyes. "Tell me, Tsunayoshi: this is not a dream, is it?"

"No, Hibari-san, it's not a dream…" Tsuna said as he buried his face on the taller boy's chest.

"I see…" Were the only words he said as he held the other possessively in his arms…

* * *

As Gokudera and Yamamoto waited for Tsuna at the rooftop, Yamamoto, seemingly out of the blue, asked the Storm Guardian:

"Hey, Gokudera. Are you free this coming Sunday?"

* * *

~end of chapter

Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating last week…there were a lot of things I had to do. XD. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual, so I hope it makes up for updating this late…

MisikaChan: thank you for liking it! I really, really appreciate that you've been reading this….=)

Lord Akos: You're welcome! =). Hehe, I've always liked to imagine Hibari being a caring seme…XP. (-laughs- I LIKE Mukuro! XD. But not as much as I do Tsuna, anyway. Tsu-chan is my all-time fave in KHR; second is Hibari. Mukuro's only in third place -laughs- XP)

Angelzodica013: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And I do agree that they make a nice couple…-squeals- 1827 is love! X3

That's all for now! I promise I'll be updating this on either Wednesday or Thursday…XD. Updates will resume like before, twice or trice a week, since we're officially on vacation now…Graduation was held last Saturday. I must say it was a bittersweet occasion; Graduation's just not the same without Keivin…I really miss him (we all do in school), it's only been two months since he passed away…he did not even make it till his sixteenth birthday…='(. Oh, well, life goes on…

Again, thank you to those who reviewed! Any comments, questions and violent reactions are very much welcome! =). And, oh, I'm also open to suggestions! See ya guys later! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): Just as I promised, the next update is here! XD. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing this fan fiction of mine…I didn't expect that there would be a lot of you who'd read this. I'm really overwhelmed! X'D. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Expect more chapters to come…I'm hardly done with this story yet. XD. As of now, I haven't planned exactly how long this fic is going to be; probably more than 20 chapters or so…XD. Again, thank you! Here's chapter 8—enjoy! =)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Hey, Gokudera. Are you free this coming Sunday?" The chocolate-eyed boy asked the Storm Guardian, almost casually._

"_Eh?! What?!" The silver-haired boy stared with disbelief at Yamamoto as he heard the other's words._

"_There is this movie I wanted to watch, but Tsuna said that he'll be going out of town with his parents this Sunday." Yamamoto said in a matter-of-fact way._

"_So? What does this have to do with me?"_

"_Uhm, you see…I was kinda hoping that you'd accompany me…if it's okay with you?"_

"_Hmph, as if I'd want to be caught dead with the likes of you…"_

* * *

The Italian grunted as he made his way across the town, towards their meeting place. Everywhere he went, he drew stares from girls—and, occasionally, guys—which he found rather disconcerting. Little did he know that his choice of clothes was partly responsible for that. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with red and black stripes patterned with white designs; three inches above his elbows were stylish cuts, two inches wide, placed on both of his sleeves which were then joined to the other end with black leather straps that can be unfastened to transform the shirt into a short-sleeved one. As for the rest of his ensemble, he chose to wear simple dark-denim pants along with a leather belt embellished with silver studs and on his feet were white hi-tops with gray highlights. And, as usual, he was wearing his trademark dog tag necklace and skull-designed rings—of course, along with those rings, his Vongola Storm Ring was also included, which he wore on his right hand's middle finger.

"_Damn, why did I ever agree to go out with Yamamoto? I swear, his idiocy is starting to get contagious."_ He continued to mutter to himself, along with a few colorful words, about Yamamoto being the biggest idiot in the world and about himself being an even bigger idiot for agreeing with the other's idea.

When he had arrived at the meeting place, the first thing he noticed was the huge, dopey grin which can belong to no one but the easy-going Vongola Rain Guardian. The said Guardian was wearing a sky-blue button-up shirt with black patterns and pockets at its breast. A plain, cream-colored pair of trousers and royal-blue sneakers completes his laid-back style of clothing. As for accessories, he wore a black-and-gold wristwatch on his left hand in place of his usual wristband, and on his right hand he wore multiple bracelets which blend in well with his whole attire's color scheme. And, like Gokudera, he also wore his Vongola Rain Ring on his right hand's middle finger which seemed to gleam with the same cheer its holder possesses. If there was anything about Yamamoto that the silver-haired boy liked, it was probably the other's taste in clothes. Sure, he dressed quite simply, but he has something in him that makes even the simplest of clothes look elegant—not that the Storm Guardian would ever admit it.

"Yo, Gokudera!" The dark-haired boy hollered whilst waving his hand, "Over here!"

As soon as he was within Yamamoto's earshot, he said to him with irritation, "Stop being so loud first thing in the morning!" _And to think that he would be spending the entire day with this idiot! How he will survive till then is beyond him._

"Maa, maa, stop being so serious just this once, will you?" The taller boy said as he poked a finger on Gokudera's forehead. "If you keep that up, your forehead will be filled with wrinkles in no time."

"Che, as if I care…" He mumbled as the other simply laughed at him. _Why was he always like that? Treating him as if he were a kid…_

"Haha, there you go again, acting much older than your age…" The Rain Guardian laughed. "Trust me; it'll do you good if you lighten up a bit every now and then."

"…whatever."

"Okay, now enough with the glaring; we haven't got all day, you know?" Yamamoto then proceeded to dragging the silver-haired boy towards the direction of the movie theater—earning stares from curious onlookers. Gokudera felt his cheeks burn in response to the other's contact with him; not to mention more and more people were beginning to stare at the two of them…

"B-baseball-freak, let go!" He said as he wrenched his hand away from the dark-haired boy's grip. "I can walk perfectly fine by myself. Just in case you don't know, I have my own pair of legs!"

"Oh, sorry." Yamamoto grinned, almost apologetically. "It's just that I had this feeling that if I were to let go of you, you'd suddenly disappear on me…"

"What?" The Italian blinked. _Did he hear wrong?_

"Ah, forget what I just said!" The Rain Guardian said hurriedly. "I mean the movie's about to start soon! We'd better hurry or else, the best seats will be taken…" _Damn, why did that slip out?! Good going, Takeshi! You really are an idiot as Gokudera has often said._

The Storm Guardian just silently followed the taller one as they walked in to the theater.

* * *

After the movie, the two decided to grab a bite to eat at a nearby fast-food restaurant. Both of them ate in silence, except for the occasional attempts of the Rain Guardian in starting a conversation.

"Did you like that movie we saw, Gokudera?" He asked before he took a bite at his food.

"It was…okay. Not that good, but not necessarily bad, either…" The silver-haired boy answered as he absent-mindedly toyed with his food. The truth is, he wasn't even watching the movie half of the entire time they spent in the movie theater. In fact, he was observing Yamamoto—albeit secretly—as the movie progressed on. He felt as if the other was behaving rather oddly that day. Well, odd in a sense that the dark-haired boy was not behaving like the strange guy he was, that is. He seemed pretty uptight lately. _I wonder why?_

"Oh. I see…" Yamamoto then added thoughtfully, "Is there any place you want to go to? I mean, it's kinda selfish if I'm he only one who gets to do what I want."

"A place I want to go to…?" The Storm Guardian repeated as he thought about the other's question. "Hmm, there is, actually…"

* * *

"I knew it." Yamamoto said to himself as they stood in front of the newly-opened shop located right at the center of the shopping district. It was a voodoo shop. Or an occult-merchandise-selling shop. Or, or—whatever. He doesn't know what kind of shop it was called. All he knew was that it was a boutique which sells gothic and occult stuff—which the Italian was clearly fond of.

"Let's go inside!" Gokudera literally dragged the taller boy—which was, by the way, a funny sight—into the black-frosted glass doors of the sinister-looking shop. The Rain Guardian was quite reluctant to go inside; it looked too much like a haunted house straight from a horror flick from the outside (and he was sure, too, that it looks just as sinister on the inside). But, seeing how happy the other seemed to be at the moment, he decided to comply with what the silver-haired boy wanted.

Upon entering the said shop, Yamamoto's suspicions about the shops interior proved to be true. The walls and ceiling was painted with a sickly shade of gray—although he wasn't quite sure about it, since the entire shop was flooded by blood-red lighting. There were skulls used as ornaments and other stuff which are usually seen only during Halloween season. The 'merchandise' was pretty much the same as the shop's decoration: voodoo dolls, skulls, skeletons (which were not only limited to human ones) in different forms of paraphernalia such as key chains, earrings, bags, clothes and pretty much anything you could possibly think of.

One of the merchandise that caught Yamamoto's eyes was a red voodoo doll plushie—which the Storm Guardian was currently eyeing with interest. _He looks like a kid…_

After what seemed like an hour of making up his mind on what to buy, Gokudera decided to purchase every single knick-knack that had caught his eye. One of them was the red voodoo doll and another was a pair of violet voodoo doll earrings which he bought for Bianchi (apparently, he had made up with his sister after they've arrived back from the future). There was a hell lot of stuff that he bought that, in the end, Yamamoto had to help the other carry some of the black paper bags with him. The latter didn't mind it at all, though—it was a rare occurrence that the exchange student actually acted like that.

Just as they stepped out of the gothic boutique, fat drops of rain started to fall onto the dry pavement. It was not that heavy yet, but both knew that it's only a matter of time before it starts to pour.

"Shit. It's starting to get stronger…" The silver-haired boy frowned as he looked up at the angry sky. As much as he hated it, he has no other choice, so he told Yamamoto:

"Oi, baseball-freak, from the looks of it, it's gonna be one hell of a downpour. You'll have to stay at my place till it dies down; it's nearer than your house, anyway."

* * *

~end of chapter

Lol, hope you guys liked this chapter…Tsuna and the others won't be appearing until next chapter, though. Chapters 8 and 9 are going to be 8059-centric…XD. Even though I'm more into 1827, I really enjoyed writing this…particularly the scene wherein they went into that shop (I'm a HUGE fan of gothic stuff. XD). I actually own a pair of those violet voodoo doll earrings…it's one of my favorites. XP

codename000: haha, yeah, I tried to make it all27-ish, but it veered right off into 1827. XD. [ ikaw yata ang unang taga-pinas na nag-comment dito sa fan fic ko…salamat ah, hehe. =) ]

XxXmaximuM-RiderXxX: -hands you a box of tissues-. Thank you! =). Don't worry, I'll be continuing this story…I'm haven't even thought of ending it this soon already. ;P

ohlordies: sorry about that, but Kyou-chan is currently threatening my life. XD. [Hibari: herbivore authoress, if you dare give Tsunayoshi to someone other than me, you shall be bitten to death without mercy.] XD

Angelzodica013: and so after 7 chapters, Tsuna has finally admitted that he likes Hibari. XD. -laughs- the fan fic world is nothing without 1827! XD

: Really? –is overwhelmed-. Thank you!!! Yep, there's gonna be 8059, too...but main pairing will remain as 1827. X3. And I'll keep on doing my best in the future chapters! X3

nvgurl: thank you! I'm really glad! =). –waves flag which says "we hearts 1827-

Rufux: here's the update…unfortunately no Tsu-chan, Kyou-chan or Muku-chan this time around…But don't worry, there will be more to come! And Mukuro won't be giving up that easily…kufufufu…

Lord Akos: glad you liked it. =). And I agree with you that the two of them are cute together. X3. [I like Gokkun, too…it's so hard to pick which ones I like best in KHR. XD]

warflame001: Oops, did it sound like an ending? That was unintentional…my bad. XD. Thank you for reading it up to now! You were the first to read and review this fic, and I'm really thankful for that. =). I'll keep on doing my best to write a satisfying story. =)

I guess that's all? XD. I don't have to elaborate as to what will happen on next chapter…we all know where it's going to lead to, right? XD. Next update will be on Monday, so please watch out for it! It'll still be 8059, of course, but it'll revert back to 1827 on chapter 10. If there are questions, suggestions or violent reactions, those are very much welcome! See ya later, guys! =3


	9. Chapter 9

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): sorry for the late update…I wasn't in my "writing mood" these past two weeks and I was a bit distracted during that time, so I wasn't able to write the next chapters. I practically forced myself to finish this chapter, and the fact that _I don't do drafts_ isn't helping at all. XD. I'm really, really sorry guys…I'll try to make it up to you, somehow…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The rain started to fall harder as the two young men made a dash towards the apartment complex. It took them about five minutes to reach the said building and by then, their clothes have become soaked; making the fabric cling to their bodies. The silver-haired boy continued on walking with the dark-haired boy following his steps; only stopping as he reached the white-painted door of his apartment. Gingerly, he shoved his hand into his pocket and searched for his key. Yamamoto couldn't help but stare at the outline of the Storm Guardian's slim figure, which was now made even more evident with his clothes clinging to him like a second skin. Unconsciously, his eyes have begun traveling downwards, towards the other boy's…

"Oi, baseball-freak! Quit daydreaming and start getting your ass inside!" The chocolate-eyed boy snapped out of his reverie as he realized the door has long been open and the Italian was now standing halfway inside of the doorway. Gokudera then turned his back to the other and proceeded on carrying the paper bags inside.

Yamamoto took this time to mentally slap himself. _This is no time to be ogling Gokudera's--damn it! Why the hell am I thinking about this stuff in the first place?!_ Being near the silver-haired young man causes certain effects on the Rain Guardian; some of which aren't entirely pleasant. This time is no exception. Not to mention that the way the Storm Guardian's hips sway in a tantalizing manner is far too _tempting…_

"Y-yes, I'm coming!" He managed to stutter out as he tried to rid his mind of recent thoughts involving a silver-haired foreign exchange student.

* * *

The moment the dark-haired young man entered his co-Guardian's apartment, his eyes widened with something akin to shock. The apartment's interior wasn't exactly as he expected it to be—considering Gokudera's taste when it comes to clothes and accessories. The said apartment's walls were painted with a soothing shade of cream with light lavender borders; the floor was made of dark wooden tiles arranged in a criss-crossing fashion; the furniture was simple yet chic—most of which seem to have been chosen for function as well as for decorative purposes. Overall, the place exudes an atmosphere of something like a convergence between classical and modern.

But what caught Yamamoto's attention the most was the baby grand piano located right in the middle of the living room. It was truly a remarkable piece. Instead of the usual black, the piano's casing was the most luminescent shade of white; golden fittings the shape of vines adorned its entire length, continuing all the way down to its finely-carved legs which gracefully touched the carpeted floor. The dark-haired boy ran one of his hands along its smooth surface; all the while imagining what it's like to have Gokudera play the elegant instrument.

Just as he deposited the paper bags beside the leather couch, the Storm Guardian entered the living room whilst drying his silver locks with a towel. On his other hand he held another towel which he tossed to the other young man standing across him. Yamamoto just grinned at him and started to dry himself as well.

"I didn't know that you could play." The Rain Guardian said, pointing to the direction of the small, white piano. "Would you mind playing it for me?"

"Hnn, I really don't feel like it…"

"Mou, come on! Just this once, please?"

"No." The Italian immediately answered.

"Is it really because you don't feel like it, or are you afraid that you'd mess up?" Yamamoto said with a laugh, clearly joking.

"Shut up, baseball-freak! As if I would mess up! Just so you know, I've been doing recitals since I was six." Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto. He then made his way towards the piano and lifted its cover. "And I'm absolutely _not_ playing for you. I'm doing this for myself."

Yamamoto just gave a self-satisfied smirk as he settled himself beside the Italian; watching the latter with interest. The first few notes fell softly into the air as the silver-haired young man began to pick up the pace with his long and elegant fingers. The music he produced was an ever-changing and relentless rhythm; just like the Storm he was. The dark-haired young man watched him all throughout the piece. He marveled at how the piano seemed to carry out its master's will perfectly, as if made solely for the Storm Guardian. Yamamoto shook his head at the thought. What makes the music sound so pleasant to the ear is not the instrument itself, but rather, the one who plays it. He was sure, too, that if ever another pianist—no matter how talented he or she may be—used the same piano, the music it produces will never be the same as when it was being played by Gokudera.

"That was wonderful, Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled appreciatively. "That was among Mozart's last and final works for the piano, right?"

"Erm, yeah…" Gokudera blinked. _And here he thought the Rain Guardian was completely uninterested when it comes to classical music…_

The silver-haired young man shook off the thought away as he stood from his position in front of the piano. "I've readied some dry clothes you can change into. They're in the guest room, by the end of the hallway. While you're at it, I'll be going to the kitchen to prepare something…"

* * *

Gokudera was in the process of slicing zucchini when he heard a melody coming from the living room. It wasn't just a simple melody, it was a piano _piece._ "_Someone is playing the piano! There's no one else around, right? Except for that baseball-freak…"_

"_Crap, I've got to admit that he's_ good. _That piece is definitely not for beginners."_ Gokudera was too absorbed listening to Yamamoto play that he didn't notice that the edge of the knife that he was holding was a mere centimeter away from his free hand—then it slipped. He let out a yelp of pain as the metal sliced one of his fingers.

"Gokudera! Are you alright?" In an instant, the dark-haired young man was in the kitchen with the Storm Guardian.

"…It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Let me see." Yamamoto took the other's left hand and surveyed the injured finger. Gokudera almost gasped as the dark-haired young man put the finger inside of his mouth and began to suck lightly. The Italian felt a shudder travel down his spine as he felt the other's tongue run along the length of his wound; tasting and lapping at the blood, almost as if _teasing_ him. The silver-haired young man couldn't help but blush as to where his thoughts were leading him. He almost let out a moan after the Rain Guardian had pulled back—but, luckily, he was able to hold it back with what little self control he had left at the moment.

"Glad it wasn't anything major. It'll heal up in no time." Yamamoto said in his usual grin. It was then that Gokudera noticed that the other was already wearing the clothes he had prepared for him: a simple black button-up shirt and a pair of blue-denim pants with cuts at the knee. The clothes were a bit more…form-fitting…than when it was worn by the Italian. But, hey, it was the best he could find. It's not his fault that Yamamoto is bigger than him. For some reason, seeing the dark-haired young man wear his clothes was a bit…appealing to him. _"Wait…What the hell was that?! Fucking teenage hormones…"_

Instead, he turned his back to the other young man to hide his flustered face and pretended to resume his previous activity. "You didn't tell me that you could also play the piano."

"Oh, yeah, about that…I _used_ to play the piano. But then I decided to stop taking lessons to focus on baseball instead."

"Should've figured that out…" He mumbled more to himself than Yamamoto.

"Hm, Gokudera? The way you're holding the knife is wrong. No wonder you cut yourself…"

"Oh, _sorry_. It's not my fault that I've got a phobia of entering the kitchen the first fourteen years of my life."

"Haha, it's okay. I'll just show you how." With that, he stood right behind the Italian and held the other's hand to guide him on how to hold the kitchen utensil properly. The heat from the contact was oddly comforting to both of them, and Yamamoto was finding it hard to resist temptation. With his position, he could clearly see the smooth, pale skin of Gokudera's slender neck—which was exposed due to the other's silvery locks being held back in a ponytail. _Just a nip wouldn't hurt, right?_

Just as he was about to take a taste of the rather delectable young man standing right in front of him, something rather unbidden made itself known…

He sneezed.

"What the fuck, baseball-freak!!!" Gokudera said as he shoved the other guy _far_ away from himself. "That's absolutely gross!! Now you've got germs all over me and the food!"

"Err, I---achoo!"

"Now, out! Out of the kitchen before you contaminate everything with your idiot-virus!!!"

At the blink of an eye, Yamamoto was suddenly standing behind a door shut firmly at his face.

* * *

~end of chapter

I know, the last part was so lame…XD. I seriously didn't know how to end this chapter properly -cries-. Oh well, damage has been done. XD. BTW, there are two reasons why I wrote these two 8059-centric chapters: 1) It's sort of like a gift to a close friend of mine (you know who you are…XD) and 2) I thought it would be weird if Take-kun and Gokkun suddenly becomes a couple in the later chapters. At least they had to have an event which will set things between them into gear. XD

MisikaChan: Lol, I wanted to write something [sort of] pervy, but I ended up with this instead. XD. Hope you like it!

xXCoffeeandChocolateXx: Thank you!!! –huggles you-. I was really happy when I've read your review…I'll definitely try to keep on writing~!

XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX: -glomps back- ze tsuna-ness will be back on next chapter! X3

nvgurl: I personally like 1827 and 182769 more, but I feel bad about leaving out Take-kun and Gokkun…XD

Angelzodica013: Lol, I really didn't put much thought into what shop it was…XD. And I also behave like that when it comes to shopping. I'm an impulse buyer. XDD

ohlordies: please be a little more patient…chapter 11 will definitely have 182769. I have plotbunny-san here with me –holds out an evil-looking plot bunny—XD. Just wait a wee bit more, okay? I just wanted to pull 'em out of the closet…;_;

codename000: meron kasi akong habit na tinitignan ko randomly yung profile nung mga nagrereview sa 'kin pag wala akong magawa…XD. BTW, thank you for reading! X3

Lord Akos: Thank you!! Glad you liked the 8059…-cries-. I felt bad for them for not being included, that's why I decided to write this…XD

DarkWolf0720: Thank you! I hope you also liked this chapter! X3

SheDreamsFiction: Haha, Tsuna acted like a girl when he confessed…But that's what's adorable about him, right? XD

Hibari Rikuo: Indeed it is. XD. Thank you for reading…and I'll try not to lag behind when it comes to updates. XD

Seto's Darkness: Hmm, I haven't thought of that. XD. I'll definitely write about that in the coming chapters! Thanks for putting that into light~! X3. Here's the continuation, hope you liked it…X3. Haha, yay! Taga-pinas din siya! Woot! XDD. Parang ewan eh, nuh? Isip bata ako masyado, haha…XD

Okay, I guess that all? XD. Please, tell me what you think!!! Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are very much welcome! XD. BTW, I'll try to update within this week…I really will…


	10. Note

**_Note_**

Err, I just wanted you guys to know that I won't be able to upload the next chapter for a few days…[haven't finished writing them…-_-;;] I'm quite busy with other stuff, please try to understand. ^^;; If things go as planned, I'll probably upload the next chapter by the end of this week…Friday, perhaps. By then, I'll also be uploading chapter two of _"Reaching for the Sky that is No Longer There"_ along with chapter 10 of _"The Letter"_. I'm finding it rather hard to write chapter two of _"Reaching for the Sky…"_, 'cuz I have never written a smut scene that long…[I think it'll be lemon for the first half of the chapter…I've barely finished one-fourth of it, though…-drops dead-]. And uhm, I haven't exactly written _The Letter_'s tenth chapter…yet. I'm afraid that if I start writing it the same time with my other story, it'll get…gloomy and depressing. XD. Please be a little more patient, guys. My brain is totally fried with writing, not to mention I am plagued by migraines every day, making it harder to focus…But of course I won't let that get in the way of my writing. XD. I know I'm a lazy person, but I'm not making up excuses this time around. XD

Okay, now enough with the stuff above! XD. Here below are two pictures I drew [please remove the spaces...], which are a token of my appreciation to all of my wonderful readers…They're kinda crappy, though, since I haven't drawn much lately AND I absolutely hate scanning and cleaning 'em up. XD. These are both hand-drawn, since I still can't draw in the computer that well yet [my parents won't buy me a tablet…D= .Well, I can draw using the mouse, but…]. Anyway, I hope you like them, even if I'm not as good as I wanted to be. XD

i615. photobucket. com/ albums / tt231 / oceanmegami / tsu-chan. jpg

i615. photobucket. com/ albums / tt231 / oceanmegami / mukuro _ sketch . jpg


	11. Chapter 10

**-The Letter-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it belongs to Amano Akira-sama…

~random notes(?): gyaa! Sorry for the late update! I intended to update earlier, but things [sorta] got out of hand because my Muse had been acting all tsundere towards my plot bunnies…XD. Anyway! Here's chapter 10! Please enjoy~! X3

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tsuna sighed as the habitual and daily walk to school became far too silent to his own liking. Well, maybe a small part of him actually liked it, but after two years of spending his mornings to the sound of his two best friends bickering, it just doesn't seemed right to him. Worse, neither of the two looked inclined to start a conversation (or a fight, for that matter) at all. The young boss wondered why his two Guardians were acting rather…odd. It was quite a pity to him that these two started to act like this. He even went out of his way this past weekend to _"help them strengthen their friendship"_ as Reborn had put it. But then again, nothing is what it seems to be or is considered as normal whenever the infant hitman was involved.

The brunette then tried to press on his Guardians about what happened over the weekend, but the two remained silent. It was kind of funny now, though, because of the fact that only a week ago it was the two who were asking him questions, but now it was him doing otherwise. Simply put, their roles have been reversed. After fifteen minutes of fruitless effort, he gave up. It's not that he wasn't curious—it was because he believed that if it was something they do not want to talk about, he at least needs to respect their privacy…or something like that. He pondered awhile at the thought. Now that he carefully ran it through his mind, it kinda sounded off…it was as if he were implying that the two were in _that_ kind of relationship…

Tsuna blushed when realization hit him as to where his train of thought was leading him. He uncomfortably shifted his gaze from Yamamoto to Gokudera, then back to Yamamoto again. _Was it really possible that these two are…?_

_No, no, no!!! Of course not! It isn't possible! They are only _friends, _nothing more! But..._

The brunette shook his head violently, as if that act alone would be able to drive away all of those…unpleasant…thoughts he was having about his Rain and Storm Guardians. He himself admits that he thinks that there's nothing wrong about same-sex relationships, since he _is_ currently involved in one, after all. But pairing up his two male best friends of all people?! Something is definitely wrong with him! "_This has got to be Reborn's fault…"_

The previous day, while Yamamoto and Gokudera were out "strengthening their friendship", Tsuna was being held hostage by Reborn out of town. Well, maybe not exactly, but to the young Mafia boss, it was more than he could tolerate.

Recently, the infant hitman seemed to have taken quite an interest to his student's romantic affairs. And now that the said student has finally admitted that he also felt something towards the Cloud Guardian, he had started to teach Tsuna a thing or two about romance.

_

* * *

_

"_Tsuna, here are the references you are going to use for your new lesson." Reborn said as he handed the brunette a large pile of books stacked on top of each other._

"_Hii? More lessons?!" He said, clearly exasperated, but said nothing more; he knew that it was no use trying to argue with the infant hitman, anyway. So instead, he sat upon one of the chairs beside a huge box and started to read one of the books his tutor had given him._

_Just as he flipped the book open, he noticed that it wasn't exactly a textbook. "Eh, what's this? Manga…?"_

_A few moments later, the brunette, in a state of shock, dropped the manga he was holding as he realized what it was…_

_A _yaoi_ manga._

"_What's wrong, Tsuna?"_

"_This! This is what's wrong!!" The brunette flushed as he indicated the stack of manga beside him._

"_What do you mean?" Reborn tilted his head, as if not understanding what his student said. "Are you saying that you like the hardcore ones better?" Tsuna visibly colored at the other's words._

"_No, I did not say that!! And why the hell do I even need to study these in the first place?!"_

"_A good Mafia boss has to have a vast knowledge about dealing with their affairs; otherwise it may affect the Family as a whole." Reborn said in a matter-of-fact way._

"_I know that it is important but…of all 'references', why does it have to be yaoi?!"_

"_Well, based on your sexual orientation, I don't see anything wrong with it."_

"_But…!" Tsuna's protests were cut short as the infant hitman pointed his gun—the now-transformed Leon—at him._

"_Are you going to do as I say, or would you like to do it the hard way?"_

_Tsuna gulped. Reborn would never dare to force him using the Dying Will bullet, would he? Yes, _he would._ An image of himself clad in nothing but his underwear while yelling _'I'll study yaoi with my Dying Will!'_ entered his mind. He would never, ever want that to happen. Not in this lifetime or beyond. Deciding that it is better to choose the lesser of two evils, he resigned himself to his inevitable fate._

"_Now there's a good boy; you know what's best for you." As Reborn turned to leave, he looked back at his student and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. After you have finished that pile, there are more waiting to be read inside of that box beside your chair."_

_Tsuna swore that he could have fainted, but did not do so for fear of the consequences that lay in front of him._

_

* * *

_

Tsuna involuntarily shuddered as he remembered what happened. Reborn had practically made him read a hundred comic books with nothing but yaoi in it. And now, it seems as if it has begun affecting his mind; his thinking process to be more precise. _I just don't understand why would he make me study that kind of stuff… it's not as if I'd be acting like that with Hibari-san…I'm not even sure if I…_

The rest of his thoughts were cut off when they've reached the gates of Namimori Jr. High. But it wasn't of the fact that they were already in school that had stopped his train of thoughts; it was because of a familiar presence he felt that shouldn't be in that place. Bidding his friends a quick goodbye—telling them that they go ahead without him—he made his way to the junction between the left wing of the school building and the school courtyard.

A young girl of fifteen wearing a green school uniform was standing there when he arrived. She has short violet hair put up in a style reminiscent of a certain fruit; her right eye was covered with a black eye-patch embellished with a silver skull; her knee-high boots were also emblazoned with the same silver skull each; and on her left arm, a thick black book was being held firmly. Her single purple eye lit up with excitement as she saw the young Mafia boss approach towards her.

Tsuna acknowledged her with a smile of his own before asking, "What are you doing here, Chrome?"

The female Mist Guardian took in a deep breath, as if gathering her courage; a look of determination was now present on her face. "Boss, please accept Mukuro-sama's feelings!"

"Ehh?!" Confused and taken aback at the girl's sudden outburst, Tsuna couldn't help but gape at her as if she had told him the most outlandish joke he had ever heard. Chrome, however, was not affected by the brunette's reaction at all. She then held the thick black book in her hands and began to step closer, towards Tsuna.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

* * *

~end of chapter

First of all, my deepest apologies for updating so late…I couldn't help it, because of certain things. XD. Secondly, no 1827 in this chapter (I'll upload part 2 of _"Reaching for the Sky…"_ tomorrow to make up for that.). Third, I want to thank all of you guys who have been reading this! I was really surprised when I saw that this story has over 10,000 hits already (11,000 when I checked it just now…). I am very much overwhelmed! I mean, the only stuff I'd ever written before this fanfiction were all essays. I really didn't have any background when it comes to writing stories…This is the first story I've ever written, that's why I'm really, really happy that it was well-accepted. Thank you very much!!! X3. Also, I've made another drawing to thank you guys with! I'm not sure if it looks good, though…XD. I suck when it comes to coloring and I haven't drawn using the mouse for a long time now…XD

i615 . photobucket . com / albums / tt231 / oceanmegami / basil . gif

It's a drawing of Basil I made…I know that he isn't included in the story, but I ended up drawing him anyway. XD. His hair is also shorter…You could say that this is my version of him. XDD. I'll try to draw something better next time…preferably with yaoi in it. XD [Actually, I have an 1827 pic sitting on my desk right now…I'll color it if I have some time. XD. It has Hibari and Tsuna in a suggestive position and well, uhm, cookies. XDD]

XxCoffeeandChocolatexX: my fave pairing in KHR is 1827, but I also have a part of me that loves 8059 as well. ^_^ I'm glad that you guys found that sneezing scene funny…I wasn't really sure how to write that chapter. At that time I was even debating with myself whether to use the "Kitchen scene" or the more perverted (and often-used) "Shower scene". XD. But then I figured that they're the type of couple who wouldn't go straight to doing it. XDD. Unfortunately, no HibaTsu in this chapter…I intended to, but I it suddenly hit me that if I did, I wouldn't be able make this chapter go smoothly with the next…You'll know what I mean in chapter 11. ;P

ohlordies: really sorry about that…no 1827 in this chapter, but there's a reason for that. –coughs-182769 smut on next chapter-coughs- XDDD. [BTW, you may have Tsuna, I don't mind…XD]

xXxSmidgexXx: -bows- I'm really sorry…but I did mention in the previous chapter that both chapters 8 and 9 will be 8059-centric…Sorry again for that…

Hibari Rikuo: LOL, I guess you could say that. XD. –nods- hooray for sex hormones indeed! XDD. Glad that you like it and thanks for being patient! :3

Deeper than Darkness: hehe, I originally planned it to be a rather perverted chapter, but I changed my mind. XDD. But don't worry, I'll probably write a separate one-shot based on that chapter…I'm not sure when, though, but I will try. XD

Rufux: hmm, I'll try to, but I'm more into 8059 than 5980…[has height preferences when it comes to the seme. XD]

Angelzodica013: yep, there is going to be 182769, and it's gonna be really pervy. XDD. Aww, thank you! –hugs you back-. X3. Tee-hee, Yamamoto sneezing was also my fave scene…XD. You'll see in chapter 11 how Mukuro will come join the stage. ;D

MisikaChan: haha yeah…but one cannot achieve something so yummy without working for it right? ;P

I.A.A.N: Thank you! Glad you liked it! ^_^ 8059 is cute, too, but for me, nothing beats 1827/6927/182769. ;P And, oh, I will definitely continue writing! Of that, I'm really sure. ^_^

MooseWoodson: thank you! ^_^ And yeah, Hibari is definitely hard to write; making him OOC is much easier. XDD. But in my future stories, I'll try to stick to his character as much as I could. XD. Glad you liked the 8059, too. ^_^

ROFL: much thanks to you! ^_^ glad you also liked my drawings, even though I'm very much out of practice…XDD

codename000: thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. ^_^

ireadtoomanybooks: thank you!! (Both for liking it and for being patient with my updates…XD)

NerdMoment: hehe _both_ of them want it, but I guess they won't admit it (Gokudera wouldn't, at least)…XD. Thanks! –is overwhelemed-

twilightserius: Tsuna will definitely grow taller…he'll probably look like Giotto…but personally, I think that Giotto's looks are kinda feminine. XD. I mean, he's more of a "beautiful man" than a "handsome man". XD. I agree that Reborn is evil…it makes him fun to write! XD. Anyway, thank you for reading! ^_^

NyanTsunaJyUuDaImE: I'm in love with 1827, too. XD. Hehe, I'm glad you liked this story so far. ^_^ [hmm, I'm still thinking about it, but if I were really going to turn this into a doujinshi, I guess it'll have to wait 'til next year when I've turned 18. XD]

Acherona: the "gentle" Hibari is so adorable, that's why I can't help but write him that way. X3. I'm glad you've found the story so far as okay…and you don't have to thank me for writing. I'm the one who's supposed to be thankful for having such wonderful readers like you guys. I mean it! ;D

Well, I guess that's all for my replies! (Excluding the anonymous ones…). Next chapter is gonna have a LOT of 182769…chapter 11 is rated M, by the way. XD. And, oh, to those who liked the 8059, I'd probably a separate one-shot based on chapter 9. Notice how the two were ignoring each other? I'll be explaining it in there. XD. Okay, I'm gonna go finish my updates for my VK stories now…See you next chapter! ;D


End file.
